


Lean on you

by Loba19



Series: KwonChaeng one-shots [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loba19/pseuds/Loba19
Summary: Eunbi overworks herself to help the group. Good thing Chaeyeon is always there for her.





	Lean on you

**Author's Note:**

> I basically had this in my head since Chaeyeon's B-day live. hope you enjoy random short fluff.

"How long can a meeting last?"

"I should have eaten something before this"

"Ughh, we went over that point yesterday!"

Kwon Eunbi was despairing on the inside, this was yet another meeting to organize the schedules for the next IZ*ONE comeback. So even if she had practice all day she still made it here, like the responsible leader she was.

However she was regretting that decision, it was nearing midnight and the last time she ate was at lunch.  
And she had been dancing all afternoon.  
If this meeting ran any longer there was a big chance that she would just faint.

But she couldn't, she had to be strong, for the girls.  
They all depended on her, so she had to be strong.

Suddenly the chief of the table stood up.  
\- Oh just look at the time! Let's adjourn this for tomorrow OK everyone? Eunbi, will you notify the girls of everything so far?

\- Yes of course, good night.

Eunbi couldn't get up fast enough. The passing out thing was soon not gonna be an exaggeration. "Exit the room and go left, if I follow the hallway and then turn right I can get to the vending machine. Fuck, do I even have money?"

She stopped in the middle of the hallway to check her wallet, she really needed to eat something.  
And write all the information for the comeback in the group chat.  
And hold on to the wall, maybe eating first would be smarter.

But as she was trying to push herself off the wall, someone approached.

\- Eunbi! Are you OK?

Relief washed over Eunbi just by listening to that voice. She smiled.

\- Yes Chaeyeon, just a bit hungry.

She laughed for good measure. But Chaeyeon saw right trough her, she clicked her tongue and grabbed Eunbi's arm to support her.

\- Yeah yeah, I bet you didn't eat anything meaningful after practice ended.  
\- Actually I didn't eat anything after lunch.  
\- WHAT? KWON EUNBI!!

The leader flinched a bit at hearing her full name, Chaeyeon was on mom-mode now, she had to diffuse that.

\- Look there was no time! After practice I had to sign some papers, then I had to help Yujin with some school stuff. And then I almost got late to this meeting, so really there was no time for me to eat!

Chaeyeon didn't say anything as she half-carried Eunbi to a nearby sofa. And after both girls sat down, she wordlessly handed over a box from her purse to the older one.

\- You push yourself too hard, maybe it was better to arrive slightly later to the meeting if it meant not being starving.

She opened the box, it was kimchi jjigae, made by her. 

\- Oh Chaeyeon, thank you! When did you make this?

\- I made it as dinner for my dorm, I wanted to give it to you before the meeting, but you had already disappeared.

Eunbi kept thanking the younger girl as she ate, quite voraciously, the delicious meal. 

When she finished, the leader rested her head on Chaeyeon's shoulder. But the youngest was still a bit peeved.

\- I know you have all that extra work from being the leader and such, but please don't overwork yourself unnie.

\- You always tell me that, but these things need to be done, and I need to be the support to everyone, so they feel comfortable leaning on me.

\- Even so, you can't do everything by yourself, you need someone to lean on.

\- I'll always lean on you.

She wanted to say more, she wanted to say how much she truly appreciated the girl, how much she needed her. But they were in the middle of a hallway in the company's building. So all she did was look at her, and hoped to convey her feelings with a look.

Chaeyeon smiled a bit and adjusted Eunbi's hair, they stayed like that for a while. With Eunbi leaning her head on Chaeyeon's shoulder. Looking into each others eyes.


End file.
